


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by Deanangst



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, Vamp!Nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanangst/pseuds/Deanangst
Summary: Written for: merry_gentry who prompted Leverage, vamp!Nate/Eliot, snugglesOriginally posted to Fanfiction net July 2010





	

Lazy Sunday Afternoon   
By: deanangst    
Vamp!Nate/Eliot, snuggles

 

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no harm intended. just showing my love for a wonderful show.

Written for: merry_gentry who prompted Leverage, vamp!Nate/Eliot, snuggles

Lazy Sunday Afternoon

Nate turned his head slightly and gave Eliot a small smile before turning his attention back to his newspaper. Eliot sighed and settled deeper into the space he had claimed as his own. The couch was just deep enough for the two of them, Eliot resting on his side, his back to the cushions of the couch,and his head resting on Nate's shoulder. Nate streched out beside him, laying on his back with his shoulder slightly under Eliot's head, and his arm pined between the younger mans back and the couch, hand resting on the younger man's hip.

The storm raged outside, lightening spliting the darkened evening sky. Thunder rolled for long moments, rattling the windows. The french doors of the patio were standing open, allowing the smell of settling dust and damp earth to flow inside. Soon, the sound of rain driving against stone tiles drowned out the classical music that was playing soflty in the background. The air grew cooler and Eliot shifted closer to the body next to him, seeking out warmth that he knew he wouldn't find. In all honesty it really didn't matter, Eliot was content in just being held.

At first it had made Eliot uneasy, knowing the truth of what Nate was. Knowing that despite his own strength, his own hard won skills as a retrevial specialist, he was in no way a match for the other man. Now, he was learning to accept his 'weakness' as a gift. For the first time Eliot was in a relationship that relied on trust. Trust that the hand resting so casually on his hip, wouldn't tighten and crush the bone beneath. Trust that he was wanted for himself, not the skills he could offer. With Nate's arm around him he could let the older man be the protector. Eye's growing heavy, Eliot allowed himself to drift in that place between wakefulness and sleep. Content to finaly be the snuggler, not the snugglie.


End file.
